Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus and control method thereof, particularly relates to network connection processing in a communication apparatus capable of simultaneously connecting at a plurality of frequency bands.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, mobile devices such as smart phones, tablet terminals and digital cameras equipped with a wireless LAN station function, so as to connect to an access point of a wireless LAN (Local Area Network) and use cloud services such as SNSs (Social Networking Services) have been increasing. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-035768 discloses a method for uploading image data to a server using a wireless LAN by a digital camera being equipped with a wireless LAN function.
Meanwhile, recently, cases in which devices are equipped with a Wi-Fi Direct function are also increasing. Wi-Fi Direct is a communication protocol standard for P2P (peer-to-peer) connection established by Wi-Fi Alliance. Wi-Fi Direct enables exchange of information such as image files between mobile devices in an environment in which there are no access points.
It is envisioned that future mobile devices will be able to perform simultaneous connection at a plurality of frequency bands, such as performing connection to a wireless LAN and P2P connection of mobile devices at the same time, for example.
Incidentally, a wireless network used for wireless LAN connection and a wireless network used for P2P connection are different. Therefore, in order to realize wireless LAN connection and P2P connection at the same time, it is necessary to use different frequency bands so as to prevent the effects of mutual radio wave interference. Specifically, it is necessary that one of the 2.4 GHz band and the 5 GHz band defined by the IEEE 802.11 standard is used for wireless LAN connection, and the other is used for P2P connection.